<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Gonna Make It There by pt_tucker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466106">We're Gonna Make It There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker'>pt_tucker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kunsel POV, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Kunsel get a bit lost during a mission. Things have been worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Kunsel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Gonna Make It There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look at me finishing up all these old fics finally. Just time for the new year too.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy this! It's just a silly little fluff fic that I'm pretty sure was originally intended for some kind of rarepair week eons ago. Whoops. As the theme of this fic goes, better late than never?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack peered through the low-hanging tree branches on his left, then on his right, then on his left, then once more on his right, and then his left again just for good measure, and then he spun around entirely and started marching back in the direction they’d come from. </p><p>“It’s definitely this way.”</p><p>“Sure it is,” Kunsel said as Zack passed him, not bothering to look up from his PHS. He’d been playing Chocobo Dash for the past two hours, only stopping once to plug in his third portable charger when his PHS had been about to die.</p><p>The first and second chargers had suffered a terrible fate when Zack had guided them right into a swamp pool. And to think Zack had said he was paranoid for bringing seven.</p><p>He kept Zack’s boots in his peripheral as he followed behind, only glancing up occasionally to make certain they weren’t about to head off a cliff. They’d probably survive it if they did, SOLDIER enhancements being good for everything from monster hunting to plane jumping, but it was best not to get into those sort of situations in the first place in his humble opinion. </p><p>He’d just finished his thirty-seventh race - second place again, damn - when Zack stopped and fished out the map from his pocket.</p><p>“I thought we’d already established that’s useless,” Kunsel said. ShinRa had, in yet another showing of its amazing incompetence, given them a map to the <em>wrong</em> area. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if the entire reason they’d given them a map in the first place hadn’t been because the high concentration of thunderbirds messed with their equipment. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Zack squinted at the paper. “Are we certain that’s not a big tree?” He pointed at the spot on the map that was most definitely a mountain. </p><p>“If it is, it’s the worst drawn tree I’ve ever seen.” And Kunsel had seen his fair share of terrible drawings while cruising through several private hard drives that he had...acquired.</p><p>Zack hummed and held the map up against the landscape. “Well, we might as well try. We haven’t gone this way yet!”</p><p>They had, in fact, gone this way three times. </p><p>“Are you certain you don’t want me to lead?”</p><p>Zack popped his hands onto his hips. “I told you! I’ve got this covered. I’m a jungle boy, remember? Wading through trees is what I do best!”</p><p>Wading through trees, yes. Wading through trees and actually getting somewhere as a result…</p><p>Well. </p><p>Kunsel slipped his PHS into his pocket. “Let’s have sex.”</p><p>Zack’s eyes went owlish. “We’re on a mission.”</p><p>“We’ve been lost for almost three hours.” On a trek that should have only taken forty minutes. “There’s no need to rush. Commander Rhapsodos has probably already sent out a search party.”</p><p>“All the more reason not to be caught with our pants down,” Zack said, though he didn’t stop him when Kunsel backed him into a tree and pressed his hands to either side of his waist. </p><p>He did put up an arm when Kunsel leaned in for a kiss. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Kunsel whispered, pushing forward. Zack bit his lip, his eyes darting around as if expecting the Commander himself to burst through the trees in a blaze of furious reprimand. His arm faltered as Kunsel drew closer.</p><p>Kunsel snatched the map from Zack’s hand. Zack squawked and then spluttered as he attempted to take it back. </p><p>Darting away, Kunsel danced around as he kept the map just out of reach until finally Zack stopped and pouted, crossing his arms in a mimicry of Commander Hewley that was far more adorable than scolding.</p><p>“Not cool, man.”</p><p>“So cool,” Kunsel countered. He folded the map and slid it into his pocket. “Now what were you saying earlier? You’re the navigator because you have the map?” The map that led to nowhere, but that hadn’t stopped Zack. “I suppose that means I’m the navigator now.”</p><p>Zack rubbed at the back of his head as his pout morphed into a grimace. “I guess so.”</p><p>Kunsel sighed and this time he really did kiss him as he grabbed Zack by his stomach guard and pulled him forward. Zack was too startled to attempt to retrieve the map, and Kunsel broke the kiss and hopped back before he could regain his senses. </p><p>“I’ll tell the Commander you’re the one who got us out of here.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna take credit for your work!”</p><p>“Consider it delegating. Leaders do that, right?”</p><p>Zack ducked his head. “Is it really that obvious?”</p><p>Was it that obvious that Zack had been put in charge of his first mission as a Second and had proceeded to get completely lost in the jungle - <em>his</em> home terrain - and had tried to save face by getting them out of the situation with what negligible navigating skills he seemed to possess, only to lead them in circles for hours, and now he was beyond stressed at what Commander Hewley was going to say when he found out?</p><p>“Let’s just say that I know you.”</p><p>“Have you even been paying attention to where we are?”</p><p>“Zack.”  </p><p>“Right, right. You see <em>everything.</em>” Zack rolled his eyes but a grin began to form at the corner of his lips so Kunsel considered it a win.</p><p>“Besides, I figure I might as well give it a shot. Even if we have to spend the night out here, I think the Commander won’t be too mad.” Kunsel held up a red materia. </p><p>“Wha— Is that a summons? Where did you get that?” </p><p>Kunsel just grinned as he picked a direction and started walking.</p><p>Apparently meandering paths through the jungle while focused primarily on the ground were good for something.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>The troopers had scattered when their SOLDIER backups had arrived at the ShinRa jungle base four hours overdue and covered in mud and who knew what else. Commander Rhapsodos had come storming through not a second later, ready to rip them a new one. He’d taken one look at the incorrect map Zack had tentatively held out and then <em>burned</em> it. He’d then proceeded to mutter about ‘imbecilic paper pushers who couldn’t even push the correct papers’ before swinging his ire back towards them.</p><p>“Of course, even with an incorrect map, one would assume two SOLDIER Seconds could walk a straight line from Point A to Point B.”</p><p>Kunsel stepped forward before Zack had the chance to do something stupid. Like tell him the truth. “It was my fault, sir. I got distracted when I saw this, and we ended up losing our bearings when we went to retrieve it.” Kunsel held out the materia.</p><p>Commander Rhapsodos scoffed, clearly not believing a word. He took the materia anyway, Kunsel’s bribe silently accepted, and sauntered off without even a backwards glower. </p><p>Zack fidgeted at his side as if still deciding whether or not to let it go at that. Kunsel had the sneaking suspicion Commander Hewley was going to hear all about this anyway. </p><p>Kunsel poked him in the side. “Stop it.”</p><p>Zack hesitated another moment before slinging an arm around Kunsel’s shoulders. “See, I told you we’d get here eventually!”</p><p>Kunsel snorted at the false cheer but he pecked Zack on the cheek anyway, ignoring both Zack’s flush and the troopers’ raised eyebrows. Commander Rhapsodos rolled his eyes in the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to hear what you all thought of this! Did you like my Kunsel? Poor guy doesn't get enough love. </p><p>As always, comments &amp; kudos are love. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>